


Tea and a Blowjob, In That Order

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 24/7 bdsm lifestyle, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Comeplay, Felching, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Service Kink, Sexting, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, harry goes commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: “A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Harry says primly, unfolding his napkin over his lap with an exaggerated gesture.“Maybe not, but you’ve sure got a penchant for blabbing once you’ve had your arse beat,” Cara says.





	Tea and a Blowjob, In That Order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demiboyharrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboyharrie/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Harry and Louis are in what's called a 24/7 BDSM Lifestyle. That means that unless otherwise stated, they're always operating within a Dom/sub dynamic. Living a 24/7 Lifestyle is very serious and not for everyone and it takes a lot of communication and effort from both participants to pull off. I've never been in a 24/7 lifestyle but I've always been intrigued by them and I've tried to portray them as realistically as I am able to.

Thursday morning has Harry rolling out of bed before his alarm has the chance to go off. He fumbles for his phone, keen to shut it off before it rings and wakes Louis up. Not that Louis would so much as twitch even if the alarm had gone off. He’s sprawled across Harry, one of his arms is thrown possessively over the bare skin of Harry’s waist and their naked legs twisted together under the sheets. Louis is dead to the world and he’d stay that way as long as Harry let him, snoring softly into the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry takes a minute to enjoy the warmth of being pressed close like this. It sets a low heat simmering in his belly to have Louis’ naked body so close. It’s easy to push the beginnings of lust away when he knows what will come later. For now, Harry sets about carefully extricating himself from Louis’ tangle of limbs. Louis slurs something against the pillow before turning over and wrapping himself in the duvet until only his hair sticks out of the blanket. Harry stifles a laugh and shakes his head before searching for clothes, a small smile on his face.

Pajama pants that were half kicked under the bed get pulled up his legs but Harry doesn’t bother to stop for  a shirt before padding out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Mornings are Harry’s favorite time of day in some ways. Even though his Service begins as soon as he wakes up, these early moments are just for him, to help him prepare to do his best for the rest of the day.

The soft light streaming through the large windows in the living room reaches all the way to the kitchen baseboards, warming Harry’s toes as he pops bread in the toaster. He gnaws absently on a banana and looks out onto the fire escape where the neighbor’s cat is sunning herself while he waits for the kettle to boil. He lets the tea steep as he eats his toast and then adds  a little bit of milk, no sugar, and carries the mug of tea back into the bedroom.

“Louis,” Harry murmurs as he sets the tea carefully on the bedside table. All he gets in reply is a grunt from somewhere under the mountain of blankets on the bed. Harry tries not to laugh as he carefully peels the blankets back. Like this, squinty and sleep soft with his hair sticking up all over the place, Louis looks more like a grumpy kitten than a Dom, certainly not someone that would inspire Harry to Serve like he does. Harry’s used to people not understanding him, not understanding  _ them _ . He’s learned to let the judgements roll off him like water off a duck’s back. 

“It’s time to get up, boo,” Harry coaxes, holding the tea up temptingly when Louis’ eyes narrow. Louis sits up reluctantly and swings his bare legs over the side of the bed before he reaches up to gratefully accept the mug.

“I hate mornings,” Louis rasps as Harry sinks to the floor in front of Louis, settling himself between Louis’ legs that spread to accommodate him. Harry scoffs softly as the low thrum of arousal that’s fluttered in his stomach all morning finally solidifies. Even half hard, Louis’ morning wood has Harry’s mouth watering. Their morning ritual has always been one of the best parts of Harry’s day.

“No, you don’t,” Harry says softly. He has to hunch a bit to do it, but he leans in and presses sweet, open-mouthed kisses from the base of Louis’ shaft to the fat head of his cock. Louis hardens quickly under his attentions and it’s no time at all before he starts dribbling precome. Louis’ got a wet dick and Harry adores that about him; Harry can’t help painting his lips with Louis’ slick before licking it right back off with a happy sigh.

“Yes, I do!” Louis insists, his fingers finding their way to the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. He’d cut it short at the beginning of the summer after growing it out for years and it’s only now starting to get to a length Louis can pull on again. “You just barely make them bearable, darling. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Harry hums, appeased, and slides his mouth down Louis’ erection, taking him to the back of his throat in one smooth motion. Louis’ not especially long, a little bit more than average, but he’s thick. He makes Harry drool and his jaw twinge with a phantom ache before he’s even gotten a taste of him. It makes every blowjob sloppy and always leaves Harry’s arse feeling a bit empty, his legs shifting under himself restlessly.

His cheeks burn when he hears Louis take another sip of his tea despite the fact that Harry is bobbing over his cock. Harry looks up and meets Louis’ eyes over the rim of his mug, preening a bit under the attention. The lingering traces of a soft and sleepy Louis are still there. Louis’ hair is still mussed and he’s got imprints of the bed sheets on his tummy, but there’s no mistaking him for anything but a Dom now. Harry’s Dom. His gaze is hot and steady, commanding, and it makes Harry’s stomach flutter and his cock press optimistically against the front of his pajama pants.

Harry pulls back enough to make a show of swirling his tongue around Louis’ glans and over his slit. He’s rewarded by another pulse of slick and Louis’ hand flexing on the nape of his neck.

“Show off,” Louis chides, lips quirking up at the corners. Harry rolls his eyes and makes sure to hold eye contact with Louis as he deepthroats him again, swallowing purposefully and making Louis curse. The hand at the nape of Harry’s neck slides around to thumb at the spit bubbling at the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Baby,” Louis chokes. Harry swallows around him again. “ _ Baby.” _

Bingo.

Harry pulls off of Louis with a gasp, seamlessly replacing his mouth with his hand as he begins to jack Louis quickly. He only gets a few pulls in before Louis is gasping and spurting all over Harry’s chest.

If his smile is a bit smug as he presses kisses to Louis’ softening dick and the insides of his thighs, Harry figures he’s due. Afterall, not everyone gets to start their mornings by serving their Dom tea and a blowjob, in that order.

He practically purrs when Louis tips Harry’s chin up and starts rubbing his own spunk into the skin of Harry’s chest with his free hand. 

“Such a good boy, Hazza, my good boy,” Louis murmurs as he nuzzles Harry’s mouth and cheeks, still a bit breathless from his orgasm, his hand massaging over Harry’s chest and collarbone.  Harry never feels more beautiful than when he’s exactly like this, kneeling at Louis’ feet with his Dom’s spunk drying on his skin, being pet and praised. 

“Want me to take care of that?” Louis asks softly. It takes a minute for Harry to surface enough from his fuzzy headspace to realize that Louis is referring to his obviously tented pajama pants. It takes him another moment to mull over the decision. Sometimes he likes when Louis makes him orgasm after a blowjob, likes giving himself to Louis that way, the release of it. But not getting off is its own type of submission. Getting dressed and being sent on his way with the expectation that he’ll be good and not touch himself is more rewarding in the long term, knowing he’s been good for Louis all day. An orgasm is all the sweeter when he’s earned it.

“No, thank you,” Harry finally mumbles and tips his face up to be rewarded with another kiss.

“Alright, let’s get you dressed, yeah? You’ve just got that tax law class and, what, contract law?” Louis asks as he pulls himself to his feet.

“And lunch with the girls,” Harry reminds him, slowly rearranging himself so he’s kneeling facing the closet Louis is rifling through instead of the bed. 

Harry takes a moment to admire Louis as he rifles through their closet. Unconcerned with his own nudity, Louis looks like he stepped out of a renaissance painting. The morning sunshine from their bedroom windows makes his tan, sleep creased skin glow, turning Louis’ hair into a halo of light. Harry’s eyes follow clever fingers that tap pursed lips before pulling a striped button up tee from a hanger and a pair of plain, black skinnies from a set of drawers.

Louis drapes the clothes over his arm before scrounging through a different drawer for a pair of socks. 

“Come stand for me, darling. Let’s get you dressed,” Louis says. The smile he shoots Harry over his shoulder has Harry’s toes curling where his feet are tucked underneath himself, an unconscious reaction to Louis’ undivided attention and pleasure. It takes a minute to haul himself up and Harry stumbles slightly before righting himself. 

Harry spares a thought to when he’d first begun his Service. He remembers trying to make every movement graceful, seamlessly elegant like other subs he’d seen in pictures or videos. All he’d managed to do was come across as stiff as he overthought every small gesture.

_ “I don’t want you to be perfect,”  _ Louis had said,  _ “I just want you to be yourself. You’re perfect to me just as you are, darling. I couldn’t ask for anything more.” _

Louis carefully sets the clothes he’s picked out over the back of the chair they keep next to the closet before greeting Harry with a kiss and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His fingertips tuck under the waistband of Harry’s pajamas, mindful of his erection, and works the fabric down his legs quickly.

“Tickles,” Harry laughs as Louis’ fingers skate down his bare thighs, lifting first one foot and then the other at his Dom’s silent request. 

“You say that every day,” Louis teases as he helps Harry into his socks.

“Maybe I wouldn’t say it if you didn’t tickle me,” Harry grouses good naturedly only to let out a sharp bark of laughter when Louis’ fingers dig into the soft skin of the back of his knee. 

“Sass,” Louis chides gently as he holds out the skinnies for Harry to step into.

“No pants?” Harry asks as Louis pulls the denim up his calves. Louis huffs and struggles a bit with the tightness of the jeans over Harry’s thighs before responding.

“Not today. Want everyone to see my boy when he’s thinking of me.” Louis’ smile takes a sharp turn into smirk territory that has Harry biting back a whimper as Louis carefully tucks his renewed erection into the skinnies, the outline obvious against the fabric. “Think you can do that for me, baby?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, flushed all over again and pliant as Louis helps him into his shirt. He knows that some people find submission in dressing their Doms but for them it’s the opposite. Generally, it’s frowned upon to wear a collar to a law lecture, but being dressed by his Dom is almost as good of a visible claim. Between the come still drying on his chest and the clothes Louis hand picked for him, Harry can’t help but feel utterly and completely owned.

Louis leaves the top two buttons of Harry’s shirt undone with a mischievous grin before crouching to rifle through the bottom of the closet. “Boots?”

“Yeah, mmm, can I have the-, yeah, the gold ones,” Harry mumbles, distracted by the curve of Louis’ bare bum waving in the air. Louis’ bum gives an extra wiggle as he backs out of the closet and Harry flushes, knowing he’s been caught staring.

Louis just gives him a knowing look as he helps Harry into his boots. His small, delicate hands support the arch of Harry’s socked foot before sliding first one boot and then the other on. Strong fingertips linger on the bones of Harry’s ankles, dipping under the hem of Harry’s jeans just enough to make him shiver before retreating.

He unfolds from his crouched position in front of Harry in a single, fluid motion, smirk firmly in place. Harry whines a little bit in the back of his throat as his cock gives another pathetic twitch in his jeans. Louis tips his chin up to look at Harry and laughs, unfairly gorgeous as he twists his fingers through Harry’s belt loops. If he thought he could get away with skipping class, Harry would spend the morning kissing every inch of Louis. He’s definitely regretting turning Louis’s offer down earlier as need and arousal buzz under his skin.

“Aw, babe, put your big, sad eyes away,” Louis coos, sounding completely unsympathetic. “Going to be my good boy, aren’t you?”

Harry nods, breath stuttering as Louis palms him through the fabric of his jeans, his fingers deftly squeezing the head of Harry’s cock. He can feel the precome weeping from his slit, wetting the denim and turning it just this side of too rough. “Yeah, Lou, I just-”

“You’re just so horny, aren’t you, darling? Should’ve thought of that earlier, hmm?” Louis’ smirk softens and he leaves off fondling Harry in favor of wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Not that having a naked Louis pressed flush against him is any less stimulating than his hands had been. 

Though no less stimulating, it’s sweet and Harry melts a bit as Louis’ fingers twist through the hair at the nape of his neck and under the collar of his shirt. “Give us a kiss, darling, before you’re late.”

Never one to deny Louis, Harry leans down eagerly to kiss Louis’ upturned face. A simple, soft press of lips deepens as Louis hums and presses closer, twisting his hips in a filthy swivel that has Harry’s mouth falling open with a wet gasp that Louis is quick to take advantage of. His tongue flits teasingly against Harry’s, stoking the ember of his arousal to a bonfire with just a few touches. Harry groans low in his throat and meets Louis’ intensity eagerly, dropping his hands from where they were placed on Louis’ waist to grope his ass.

Louis pulls away laughing as Harry groans again, this time from frustration instead of arousal. 

“You know better than that, Hazza,” Louis chides, light hearted but firm as he pats Harry’s cheek with his hand. “I’d spank you for it now but you’re already almost late as it is.”

Harry sighs but nods in agreement as his stomach flutters in anticipation; it’s not the first time he’s been punished for failing to keep his hands to himself. “When you get home, then?”

“When I get home,” Louis agrees and raises up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Harry’s cheek. The kiss softens the blow of having failed his Dom already, even if only in a small way. “Run along now before you calm down,” Louis says, placing a proprietary hand over the still prominent bulge in the front of Harry’s jeans, “Want everyone to see how happy I make my boy and I want you to text me when you get to class telling me how it made you feel.”

It’s just like Louis to check in and take care of Harry even as he’s pushing him just outside his comfort zone, making Harry’s stomach flip from the thrill of it. Serving Louis is never boring and it’s easy to murmur his agreement and collect one last kiss before gathering his things and leaving for class.

Harry sighs happily as he rereads the texts he’d received from Louis earlier that day.

**Lou: thank you for packing my lunch, baby !!**

**Lou: how was your walk to class ?**

**_H: I was hard the whole way, couldn’t stop thinking about you xx_ **

**_H: I could smell your come on me in lecture too x_ **

**_H: Love that xxxx_ **

**Lou: fuck**

As Harry scrolls through them, his phone lights up with another text.

**Lou: turned me on, hazza . should be under my desk warming my cock**

Harry flushes hotly and is in the middle of sending a string of praying hand emojis and faces with their tongue sticking out when Perrie pokes him sharply in the side.

“Ow!” Harry hisses, looking up from his phone just long enough to glare at her belligerently. Cara smiles from across the table when Perrie raises her finger threateningly. Jesy just rolls her eyes.

“Harry Styles, I’ve been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes! Put your bloody phone away.”

Harry sheepishly finishes his text to Louis with a half dozen x’s and pockets his phone. “Sorry I was just-”

“Just extending your kinky sex life to texting?” Jesy asks, raising one perfectly curved eyebrow as she sips her coke.

“No!” Harry sputters, feeling called out despite the good natured grins on his friends’ faces.

“Oh, yeah. That was definitely your sexting face,” Cara chimes in just as the waiter arrives at the table. Caught between the paralyzing urge to kick Cara under the table or the urge to sink slowly into the floor, Harry barely manages to squeak out his order. His face feels like it’s flaming under the waiter’s judgemental look as Harry hands his menu back. 

“Don’t be such a poor sport, H,” Perrie coos, gathering Harry into her arms so she can pet his hair. Harry relaxes a little bit but only because Perrie has those fake nails that feel like magic on your scalp. “It’s not like we don’t know what you and your boy get up to.”

Which was true. Harry has learned through trial and error that not telling your friends about your 24/7 BDSM lifestyle causes the kind of awkward situations that belong in sitcoms and definitely not in Harry’s life. It had only taken an incident involving a butt plug, a trip to the ER, and shattering Perrie’s bathroom mirror to convince Harry that it would be in his own best interests for his friends to at least be aware of his Service.

It had taken some time and more than one drunk round of 20 questions, but Harry’s friends are supportive enough to affectionately take the piss out of him and understanding enough to know how much the teasing meant to him.

“So does he have anything special planned for you this weekend?” Cara asks, waggling her eyebrows ferociously enough to make Perrie snort with laughter.

“Oh, I don’t know if we have plans or anything, he would have mentioned if I wasn’t cooking din-.”

“No, Harry, honestly,” Cara sighs dramatically.

Jesy leans over the table towards him, “What Cara is saying is, do you know what he’s  _ planning _ for you this weekend, yet. Like, have you talked about it already or not?”

“Oh,” Harry says, and then, “ _ Oh _ .” He hums and gives a pleased wiggle in his seat, “He said that we’d talk about it when he got home from work.”

Perrie rolls her eyes fondly, “But you’ll tell us later, won’t you, H?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Harry says primly, unfolding his napkin over his lap with an exaggerated gesture.

“Maybe not, but you’ve sure got a penchant for blabbing once you’ve had your arse beat,” Cara says only to squawk as she disappears under a flurry of napkins and elbows.

After a raucous lunch with his friends, coming home to an empty apartment is a soothing counterpoint in Harry’s day. Typically, Harry is the first to leave in the morning and the first to come home for the day, keeping the early and slightly irregular hours of a student. Louis, as an accountant for a local non-profit, keeps longer hours that give Harry a chance to take care of things around the apartment.

Harry dumps his bag and shoes by the door and makes a beeline for the bathroom. In general, their apartment is a little on the small and shabby side. The oven is temperamental, the living room is on the drafty side, and their bed barely fits in their bedroom with a foot to spare between the footboard and the wall of the corner it’s shoved into. It’s really the bathroom that immediately makes it apparent why they chose the apartment in the first place.

A big clawfoot tub takes up the majority of the tiled space. It’s practically monstrous and Harry actually fits in it comfortably. He’d checked when their realtor had shown them the apartment nearly a year ago. Louis had nearly been bent in half from laughing so hard at the expression on the realtor’s face when Harry had climbed into the tub, boots and all, before beaming up at her and announcing that they’d take it.

They’d had the keys to the property a week later and Harry’s been getting regular use of the tub ever since. Taking a bath after class is an important part of Harry’s routine. It’s a period of self-care and reflection for Harry while giving him a chance to wash away his day and prepare for the rest of the evening with Louis. 

Routine is an important part of Harry’s Service. It isn’t that Harry  _ can’t _ function without Louis, or that he needs someone to dictate every detail about his life, but there’s a certain sense of peace and it’s a load off of Harry’s mind to have someone else take the little day to day decisions off his shoulders. It leaves Harry able to focus more fully on his school work and his relationship. 

On the weekends, he usually mixes it up with a bath bomb or bubbles but today Harry settles for a quick soak and a brief scrub with Louis’ body wash. The scent of Louis’ soap replaces the dried semen his Dom had left that morning. Now that he’s home, Harry doesn’t necessarily  _ need _ the reminder that he belongs to Louis but he likes the way the smell of the body wash follows him around the house as he does his chores. After a last lingering rinse, Harry pulls the drain of the tub and gently lifts himself out of the bath to pad barefoot into the bedroom. 

Most of Harry’s clothes are kept in the closet but he has a drawer in Louis’ dresser where his At Home clothes are kept. If it were up to Harry, he’d spend his time at home entirely in the nude but he and Louis had agreed early in Harry’s Service that it helps maintain the boundaries between when they’re playing and when they aren’t if Harry wears at least something. They’d compromised in the form of loose tank tops that are more armhole than fabric and skimpy shorts that ride up more than they don’t. 

If they’re easy to pull off and out of the way, well, Harry won’t say it’s on purpose exactly, but it’s not  _ not _ on purpose either, he thinks, as he slips the cut up remains of an old band tshirt over his head. A glance at the clock on the bedroom table has Harry pulling his shorts up in a rush. He’s still got the rest of his routine to finish before Louis comes home.

By the time he hears Louis’ key in the lock, Harry’s vacuumed the flat, done the dishes from last night’s dinner as well as this morning’s breakfast, and is just checking the lasagne he’d chucked in the oven 45 minutes ago. He’s at the door in a second, eager to greet Louis with a hello kiss.

“Miss me?” Harry asked cheekily as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck.

“Only every second we were apart,” Louis declares dramatically, nuzzling Harry’s throat and making him giggle. “Smells great in here, darling. Is that for us?”

“No, it’s for the other couple that live under the bed,” Harry says, only to yelp at the pinch to his ass a second later.

“Sass,” Louis scolds, good natured. He untangles himself from Harry just long enough to shed his bag and jacket. “You’ve already got one spanking coming your way, Hazza. Are we angling for a second one?”

“No,” Harry murmurs and looks down, dimpling despite himself. Louis makes a soft noise of fond amusement and knuckles the crater in Harry’s cheek. 

“Lovely boy,” Louis says with a press of his lips to Harry’s cheek and another pinch to his ass that sends Harry skittering back in the direction of the kitchen.

“Your boy,” Harry calls, laughing as he checks on the lasagna again, leaving Louis to settle himself in the living room. He pulls the dish out of the oven to cool for a minute as he plates the rest of the food. By the time he brings a plate and a glass of wine into the living room, Louis’ already started the Rovers game he’d recorded last week.

“Thanks, love,” Louis says, flicking his eyes from the screen to accept the food Harry’s holding. “Kneeling today?”

“Mhm,” Harry says,”Back in a mo’, just need to grab my own plate.” 

Louis nods and Harry runs back to the kitchen to grab his own food and glass of wine. Once he’s gathered his things, he makes his way to the living room and carefully folds himself onto the cushion in front of the sofa, just to the right of Louis’ legs. As soon as he’s kneeling, Louis runs a hand through his hair, gently settling him with just a touch. 

There’s an easy silence as they eat, broken only by the on screen commentators. Their dishes end up stacked on the coffee table, Harry’s perfect posture lilting a little from wine and warmth until he’s leaning against Louis’ legs more than he’s not. Louis’ hand has taken up permanent residence in his hair and his fingers are slowly turning Harry into a puddle.

“That was very good, baby, thank you so much for dinner,” Louis says softly. The complement warms Harry all the way through and makes his toes curl with happiness. “You take such good care of me, don’t you? Make me feel like the luckiest boy in the world.”

Harry has to hide his face against Louis’ thigh, his skin flushed with pleasure, before he can peak up at his Dom. “ ‘m the luckiest.”

“Lucky together, then,” Louis acquiesces before falling quiet again. Harry snuggles back into Louis’ leg and his eyes drift almost shut as Louis’ fingers take up their residence in his hair. 

Louis’ soft “Crescendo,” snaps Harry from the soft head space he’d been falling into. Saying crescendo was their way of signaling to one another that whatever they were about to say or do needed to happen outside their normal power dynamic and had been one of their first things to establish when they’d decided to go Lifestyle. Usually they used it for disagreements or to negotiate scenes. Based on how their evening had been going, Harry didn’t think they were going to have an argument and his spine straightened in anticipation.

“Scoot over a bit, Lou,” Harry says, nudging Louis out of the way so he could unfold his stiff legs and join him on the couch. Louis goes easily, tucking his legs up under himself.

“So,” Harry prompts, dimple popping as he tries to stifle his smile.

“So,” Louis says, “I know that you’re due for a spanking but I was wondering how you’d feel about postponing it until tomorrow so I could work it into a scene.”

Harry swallows thickly and resists the urge to cross his legs. He’d been expecting his spanking to be over Louis’ knee with his bare hand but if Louis wanted to give out his punishment during a scene that meant it would probably be a harder and longer punishment. 

“I could, yeah, I could be up for that.  _ Am _ up for that,” Harry corrects himself. “Would you use the riding crop on me?”

“Is that what you want?” Harry bites his lip and after a moment, nods. “Then yes, darling, I can use the crop on you. I’d like to do some predicament bondage with you, and use ropes, maybe? Did you like being in a harness, last time?”

Harry had  _ loved _ being in a harness.

“Yes, please,” Harry says, unable to completely hide his happy wiggle. “I think I’d like it, if you, like, fucked me after spanking me. And I don’t want to come until after you’ve come,” Harry decides.

“I can definitely work with that,” Louis says, pulling at his lip as he’s deep in thought. Harry can practically see his mind going a mile a minute as he makes plans for tomorrow. “Anything else, you’re thinking of?”

Harry shakes his head. Louis gives him the most input over their scenes of any Dom he’s ever had. While Harry appreciates that, he needs a certain element of surprise to really slip into his headspace. If he really doesn’t like something Louis does, Harry trusts him to respect their safewords and that makes it easy to put his trust in Louis and whatever plan he comes up with. 

“Alright, darling. I’ll have myself a think and have it all planned out by tomorrow,” Louis says as he reaches out to run a hand through Harry’s curls. Harry leans into the touch easily and turns his face to press a kiss to the palm of Louis’ hand. “Do you want to go back on your knees or do you want to stay up here with me?”

“Knees, please,” Harry says. 

Louis nods and murmurs a soft, “Crescendo,” verbally signaling the return of their power dynamic. Harry hums under his breath and slides off the sofa to kneel in front of it again. Louis uncurls himself to place his feet back on the floor and Harry leans against his legs gratefully. It’s easy to fall back into his headspace from before when Louis’ hand returns to his hair, this time with a buzz of anticipation for tomorrow thrumming under his skin.

The footie game buzzes softly in the background of Harry’s consciousness as he lets his eyes close. Moments like this make Harry feel like he’s wrapped in a safe little bubble, Serving his Dom simply by being next to him. The fingers in his hair are a soft reminder that a part of Louis is noticing Harry even if the TV is on and the attention makes his skin tingle pleasantly.

By the time the game ends, Harry’s nearly asleep and Louis has to coax him from the floor. His legs are stiff from kneeling so long and he wobbles dangerously once he’s standing.

“Woah there, Bambi!” Louis laughs, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist. “Less time on the floor for you next time, darling.”

Harry pouts even as he wraps his own arm around Louis’ shoulders. “I like kneeling.”

“I like you kneeling for me, love,” Louis agrees as he guides him into their bedroom and helps Harry sit on the edge of the bed. “I like you having good circulation in your legs more, though.”

Harry sighs softly to himself as he begins to undress. He’s not sulky enough to ignore Louis shedding his clothes though and his second sigh is definitely of the longing variety. 

Louis snorts as he turns the lights off before crawling under the covers. As soon as he’s settled, Louis holds his arms out in an open invitation. Harry wiggles out of his shorts quickly and snuggles close.

“Kiss?” Louis asks softly. 

“For you?” Harry hums, and pretends to think about it just long enough for Louis to gasp in fake offense. They’re smiling almost too hard to kiss properly but Harry thinks the kiss is almost sweeter that way. Louis’ thigh presses close between Harry’s legs and he can’t help but shift his hips infinitesimally.

“Mmm, none of that,” Louis says as he pulls back with a laugh. Strong, pointy fingers nudge Harry until he’s turned around and spooned firmly against Louis’ front. He resists the urge to grind his hips back but only just. 

As if he can read his thoughts, Louis’ fingers flex along his hip pointedly. “Settle.”

Harry settles.

The hand on his hip gentles and the rhythm Louis’ fingers rubbing circles into his skin slowly but surely puts Harry to sleep.

 

The first thing Louis had done after breakfast and coffee and sweet morning kisses had been to clean Harry inside and out: an act of service for Harry before Harry began his own Service. Louis dried Harry off thoroughly and fingered him even more thoroughly before sliding a plug into him that was so fat it almost made his knees give out. 

As soon as Louis had been sure that it was seated firmly, he’d started on a rope harness that crisscrossed the entirety of Harry’s torso and his arms. 

“Look so pretty like this, Hazza. Just for me, isn’t it?” Louis says, hands soft as he wraps rope around Harry’s arms and finishes the knot he’s tying.

Harry’s hands clutch the bend of his elbows where they’re held at 90 degree angles behind his back by the ropes. Strategically placed ropes rub over Harry’s nipples and every minute shift pulls the rope between his cheeks tight, pressing his plug in further. 

Harry hadn’t been hard when they’d started the scene but it’s only been ten minutes since Louis started the harness and he’s already leaking precome from the stimulation to his prostate and the combination of Louis’ soft hands and voice. 

He’s grateful that Louis had put him on his knees next to their bed before he’d started the harness otherwise he’s sure his shaking legs would have already given out. Harry’s pulled out of the fuzzy headspace he’s been descending into by Louis’ hand pulling harshly on the hair at the nape of his neck.

“I said just for me, aren’t you?” Louis repeats, forcing Harry’s eyes to meet his. 

“Yes,” Harry stumbles to say, “yes, yes, Sir, just yours, only for you, yes.”

Louis tsks and lets Harry’s head loll back into a more relaxed position. Harry knows that the cool, callous exterior is just a front but it sends heat rolling through him regardless. He always goes under that much harder when Louis makes him feel like he has to work to get, and keep, his attention. 

“Useless, aren’t you? I was going to give you the opportunity to make yesterday up to me, get out of your spanking, but now…” Louis trails off and pulls his hand back so that he’s not touching Harry at all. Harry sways after the lost touch and whines in his throat, bare knees shuffling on the floor.

Harry’s thrown for a moment. Yesterday, they’d talked about Louis using the crop on him and Harry still wants that. He doesn’t see how Louis can work it in without punishing him but he trusts Louis to stick to what they’d talked to. He bites his lip and nods slowly.

“I can, I can do that, please,” Harry says. He keeps his head tipped down submissively but chances looking up at Louis through his eyelashes.

“Know you can,” Louis says, voice softening as his fingers return to run through Harry’s short curls possessively. “Can you stand for me? There’s a love.”

Louis helps Harry to his feet. His strong hands hold Harry’s waist securely even when the plug shifts just so and almost makes Harry’s knees give out. It’s a slow, excruciating trip from their bedroom to the living room. Every step pulls at the rope harness, rubbing Harry’s already sensitive nipples raw and pressing the plug deeper. When Louis pushes on Harry’s shoulder, gently guiding him to his knees in front of the couch, Harry goes gratefully. His chest is almost as flushed as his cock and it heaves as Harry tries to catch his breath from the short trip across the apartment. 

“Listen, baby, can you do that for me?” Louis asks as he sits on the sofa in front of Harry and cradles his face in his hands.

“Yes, sir,” Harry sighs as he leans into the touch. 

“Want your mouth, baby. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you warming my cock for me since yesterday, but,” Louis says, mouth quirking up as Harry whines from want, “ _ but _ , you can’t get me hard.”

Harry’s swallows thickly as he realizes he’s being set up to fail. There’s no way he’ll be able to hold Louis in his mouth and keep him soft, not with the way he’ll be moaning and wriggling between the plug and his rope harness. Louis has set him up to fail and Harry can already feel the sting of Louis’ riding crop against his skin.

He has to swallow again before he can answer his Dom but when he does it’s with a steady, “Yes, sir.”

“Always a good boy for me,” Louis murmurs, as he reaches for his fly. He’s barechested and barefoot, but he’s kept his jeans on. Harry knows that they’re still on partly because Louis runs a little cooler than Harry and partly to reinforce their power dynamic by making Harry’s nudity stark in comparison. It helps them both get into the necessary headspace.

Harry moans throatily and shifts eagerly on his knees when Louis pulls his cock from his jeans. He scoots closer to the edge of the sofa as Louis spreads his legs obligingly. Louis’ hand comes up to cup the back of Harry’s neck, guiding him forward to seal his mouth around Louis’ soft dick with a satisfied hum. Even soft, Louis is a thick, heavy weight on Harry’s tongue and it takes a serious amount of self control to simply hold it in his mouth without sucking or tonguing at the head.

Louis’ thumb strokes over his cheekbone and Harry looks up at him from under his lashes, unprepared for the sheer heat in his Dom’s gaze. It makes him squirm with arousal as he forgets for a moment that he has to stay absolutely still, which has the cascading effect of pressing the plug deeper and making the ropes shift in ways that rip a guttural groan from Harry’s throat. 

Louis echoes Harry’s sound softly, his fingertips digging into the curve of Harry’s jaw for half a moment that makes Harry whimper and shift enough to pull the ropes again. It’s a vicious cycle that has Harry’s body pushing and pulling in every direction despite his best efforts. Harry moans shamelessly at the stimulation and even more shamelessly at the feeling of Louis’ growing hard in his mouth even though he knows it spells his certain doom.

“I asked you to do one thing,” Louis says, his cold voice cutting through Harry’s muffled moans. If Harry didn’t know to look for it, he would never notice the barely there tremble beneath the steel. “Can’t even hold me in your mouth, properly, can you?”

Louis’ hand drops from where it’s cupping Harry’s jaw to his shoulder, pushing him back so that Harry’s mouth slips off of his cock and the plug sits just right, shooting stars across his vision. Harry’s head lolls weakly against Louis’ thigh, groaning loud and unabashed as he mouths over Louis’ groin, trying to get his cock back in his mouth. All he succeeds in doing is rubbing his lips over Louis’ now erect shaft, teasing a drop of precome from the head. 

“Greedy boy,” Louis mutters, tugging Harry’s hair and forcing him to arch up and away from Louis’ body. Faster than Harry can blink, Louis stands and pulls Harry up with him. The only thing that keeps Harry’s knees from hitting the floor as the plug rubs relentlessly over his prostate is Louis’ firm grip on his arms.

Harry slumps unhelpfully against Louis’ body as he’s half carried and half dragged back towards their bedroom. Even though Louis’ expression is harsh, his hands stay firm and careful as he lays Harry face down on their bed. Harry moans weakly in relief as the pressure of the plug is momentarily relieved and he takes a minute to catch his breath as Louis rustles around the room. He comes back to himself when he feels small but strong fingers pulling his legs up and looping new rope around them so that they’re attached to the rope on his torso and arms, keeping his legs spread.

Harry squeaks in surprise when Louis’ hands come down sharply on the bare skin of his thighs, making him clench around the plug. 

“First,” Louis says as his hands slide up to knead the fleshy curve of Harry’s ass, pulling out a whimpering moan, “You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you? Got all worked up and had to touch when you weren’t supposed to.”

Harry nods weakly and tries not to push too obviously into the rough hands on his ass as they push and pull at his skin. He flushes hotly, knowing that Louis can see where he’s spread open around the plug. 

“Then,” Louis pauses and Harry feels his whole body clench in shock when he spits in Harry’s crack. Louis’ fingers are quick to follow the trail of saliva and spread it around the plug, digits teasing around the base of it, making Harry keen helplessly.

“Then, I gave you the chance to make it up to me,” Louis continues, cool as anything as his fingers dip further, pressing one past Harry’s already spread entrance on just spit, “and you practically choke yourself trying to get me further down your throat. What do you have to say for yourself, Harry?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry gasps, feeling stretched thin in more ways than one and caught helplessly on Louis’ finger. “Sir, I’m sorry, I’m sor-sorry.”

Louis’ finger withdraws quick enough to burn.

“No, you’re not,” Louis says, “But you will be.” The sound of their riding crop striking the skin of Louis’ palm rings through the room and Harry’s hole clenches around the plug despite himself, fingers flexing where he’s holding his elbows in a death grip. 

Harry feels Louis’ fingertips linger on the back of his thigh, asking a silent question.

“Green,” Harry murmurs, reassuring both himself and his Dom that he wants to be here, that he wants to give everything to Louis. Taking a punishment is just as much a part of his Service as their morning ritual or making dinner and it’s just as much a pleasure. 

Almost as soon as the word is out of his mouth, Louis’ fingers are gone. Harry has just enough time to take a breath before he feels the sting of the crop on his ass. It’s a hot, stinging pain that flows from one blow to the next as Louis lays down mark after mark with precise hits. He layers the blows over Harry’s ass and inner thighs, varying the strength to keep Harry off balance and whimpering. 

The pain is intense. It feels like Harry’s entire existence narrows to the skin between the small of his back and his knees. Wiggling under the pain just tightens his bindings, rubbing over Harry’s already raw nipples and jostling the plug. The opposing sensations run together, overwhelming Harry and it’s not long before he finds himself fighting back tears between gasps.

Hazy from pain and the constant stimulation of his prostate, it takes Harry a moment to realize that Louis’ stopped striking him with the crop.

“How sorry are you now, baby?” Louis asks, voice like silk covered steel.

“S-so sorry, sir, sorry, sorry, please, ‘m sorry,” Harry babbles, blinking moisture from the corners of his eyes.

Louis shushes him gently, “I know you are, Harry. You’ve done so well for me, my sweet boy. Are you ready to make it up to me?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry says, voice cracking, “I want to, please.”

“I know you do,” Louis soothes. Harry inhales sharply as Louis firmly grips the base of the plug and starts to remove it. After having the plug in for so long, Harry feels almost hollow without it and he whines, feeling empty. 

He almost misses the sound of the lube bottle being opened. Harry doesn’t miss Louis sliding between his legs, the rough denim of Louis’ jeans rubbing the hot skin of Harry’s thighs raw.

“Don’t come,” is all the warning Harry gets before Louis’ pressing forward, fucking in until he’s buried deep in Harry’s ass. Louis’ fingers grip the ropes holding Harry’s arms perpendicular to his back, pulling Harry back into each and every thrust.

Harry’s voice breaks on a scream as he’s fucked, Louis’ thrusts punishingly hard. Louis’ jeans have barely been pushed out of the way and the fly of his jeans bites into the abused skin of Harry’s ass. Every pleasurable thrust is tinged with pain as Harry’s leaking cock rubs between his stomach and the sheets. The two conflicting feelings twist together until they’re nearly indistinguishable from one another and they drive Harry closer to the edge.

Somewhere in the back of his head, Harry hears someone keening and it takes a minute before he realizes it’s him. 

“Shhh, baby, so good for me. Take everything I have to give you and more, don’t you?” Louis pants. With a sharp movement, he pulls Harry’s hips up which, while it’s keeping Harry from rubbing against the bed, has Louis hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust. Harry’s keening hits a new pitch and he can feel drool trailing down his chin from where he can’t quite close his mouth. 

“Feel so good, Harry. Love you like this, love you,” Louis says, gasping as his thrusts turn sloppy. He’s been on edge for nearly as long as Harry. It’s only a few more thrusts before Louis’ cursing and coming deep in Harry, grinding into him until Harry’s sure the zipper teeth of his fly are imprinted on his ass.

Louis pulls out slowly, running soothing hands over Harry’s heaving flanks as he tries to catch his breath. Harry’s trembling ever so slightly, both from overstimulation and the need to come. He can’t help but whine when he feels Louis’ fingers teasing around his rim.

“Did so well for me, Hazza. How could I not forgive you when you’ve been so sweet? Do you want your reward now, baby?”

Louis’ words of forgiveness wash over Harry like a gentle tide, relieving some of the tension he’s been holding in his back and shoulders since they started the scene. He nods silently, warm with contentment and the feeling of accomplishment. Earned rewards are always the sweetest.

“Good boy,” Louis murmurs and Harry can feel the bed shift as Louis scoots down the bed, “Come whenever you want to, okay?”

Harry barely has time to nod before he feels Louis’ tongue laving at his rim. Louis’ hands leave his hips to circle his weeping cock, gentle for the first time since the scene started. A wet sucking sound has Harry’s face flaming even as he’s pushing back against Louis’ face when he realizes his Dom is eating his own come out of Harry’s ass. Louis moans softly against Harry’s rim and that’s all it takes to have Harry coming all over Louis’ hands.

Louis’ tongue continues to work him over gently until Harry stops trembling, only pulling away once he hears Harry’s tremulous, “Lou?”

“I’m here. Hold on, let me get these ropes off you. How’re you feeling?” 

Harry hums, letting his eyes drift closed as Louis pulls out the safety scissors specifically for cutting rope that they keep in the bedside table. As Louis cuts the harness off Harry, Harry relaxes into the mattress more and more.

“Good,” Harry finally says, slurring his words every so slightly. “I feel floaty.”

“Good floaty?” Louis asks softly, easing the remains of the rope harness from under Harry’s body. Harry hears the snick of another bottle cap and it’s only a moment later that Louis’ hands start smoothing lotion over the marks the ropes left crisscrossing Harry’s back, arms, and thighs. 

Harry sighs happily, “Th’ best, Lou.” He hisses when Louis’ palms rub over the raw skin of his ass only to melt into the firm touch a moment later as the lotion starts cooling the throbbing crop marks. Louis makes him roll over just long enough to tend to the rope marks on his front. Harry pouts until Louis smothers his tender nipples in kisses that have the both of them dissolving into giggles. 

Harry spends the rest of the afternoon dozing, draped across Louis’ chest as the Great British Bake Off plays in the background, only waking long enough to be fed fruit by hand or to be kissed slow and long and sweet. 

By the time the sun’s set and only street lights are coming through their blinds, a bone-deep contentment has settled over Harry.

“Good day?” Louis asks, and Harry knows what he’s really asking. Was it a good scene? Did Harry enjoy himself? Get everything he wanted out of it? Did Louis do well?

“ _ Great _ day,” Harry insists, snuggling into Louis further. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Louis says and presses a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. He’s quiet for a moment before he says, “So… Have you thought about what you might want to do next time?”

Harry beams up at Louis. “Well….”

He’s going to have so much to tell the girls at lunch next week.

-Fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) and [turtopal](http://turtopal.tumblr.com/) for being horrid enablers and wonderful betas! I hope you all like it. This is a very late birthday fic for my friend Z!
> 
> Talk to me about the fic [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/) and reblog the post [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/post/159914911893/tea-and-a-blowjob-in-that-order-by-blueylouie-on/)!


End file.
